Life After The Hangover
by crazygal27
Summary: Sequel to The Hangover. Find out how the team get on after they returned from Vegas. Did anything else happen they have yet to find out about? Can they keep to the agreement they made with Strauss? Who's pregnant? H/P J/Ro Re/OC M/G.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, here is the sequel to The Hangover, as promised. Please read The Hangover first, if you haven't already, as this won't make sense otherwise. **

**This isn't really a funny chapter, I'm just getting into it.**

**Hope you like it :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>One month later.<strong>

The team had been good to their word. They kept their relationships out of the office and they never again spoke of the Anderson incident (in the office).

Dave and JJ decided to give marriage a try. They had to file it at the Bureau and Strauss made arrangements so as long as it didn't effect their work and they didn't constantly display their relationship around the office, they wouldn't be transferred. They're not sure how she managed it, but they had to give her credit for that, even if she was only doing it to protect her own ass.

They were getting along great. JJ and Henry moved in with Dave and he was amazing with the little boy. JJ had found herself watching her husband playing with her son a lot over the last month, it was a sight she loved to see.

Dave thought that after his third divorce, he'd never have another shot at having children. But here with JJ and Henry now, he was already starting to feel like he had a son. When Dave had come back from Vegas with JJ, he'd been worried about having Henry in his life, but Henry had taken to him straight away and he already treated him like he was his own, after just one month with him.

Emily had spent the majority of her time at Hotch's place, she slept there most nights and spent her weekends with Aaron and Jack.

Jack loved having Emily around, the boy had already shown a strong liking to the brunette before Vegas and now he got to spend a lot of time with her. He loved the feminine attention. Hotch had worried after Haley's death, Jack would never have someone like her in his life. But now he had Emily and she was amazing with the little boy.

Morgan found another little surprise when he got back to Quantico. Turns out he also got a tattoo in Vegas, one that matched Garcia's. He had the words 'Hot Stuff' tattooed across his lower back, in the same print as Garcia's 'Sexy Chick'.

Morgan and Garcia's relationship had changed since the trip. They still flirted with each other around the office, but it was more awkward now. Both of them knew what had happened on that trip and they both secretly loved it, but neither of them were willing to just come out and admit how they felt.

Spencer Reid spent pretty much all of his free time either visiting Charlotte in Vegas, or on the phone to her. Even though they had only been together for one month, Spencer knew he was in love with her.

Reid was a man that believed in facts and statistics, he didn't believe in things like love at first sight, until he met Charlotte. They had spent the first month of their relationship like teenagers in love, spending all the time they could together and on the phone like lovesick puppies when they were apart.

He had always gone to visit her, but this time Charlotte was coming to Virginia, to stay with Spencer for a few days.. She wanted to see the rest of the team as well, so they had all decided to meet up for lunch.

So, early Saturday afternoon, they all met up at a large diner in the city. They brought Jack and Henry with them.

They spent the first half of the lunch talking about what everyone had been up to, most of the conversation was centred around Charlotte or the kids. They were having a great time.

"Hey, I'm going to the restroom." Charlotte excused herself.

"Oh wait up, I need to go too." Garcia called to her, following her into the restroom.

"Why do girls always go to the toilet in pairs or groups?" Morgan asked, after the two disappeared. "I don't get it, what do you girls do in there?" He turned his attention to Emily and JJ.

"We get to talk, knowing that there are no guys listening in on us." Emily responded, smiling over at him. "Speaking of which, JJ come with me." She stood holding her hand out to JJ.

"Okay." The blonde turned to her husband. "Watch Henry while I'm gone."

"Man you're so whipped." Morgan teased the older man as he pulled Henry onto his lap. He looked around at the others "Actually, you all are."

"At least we're not afraid of our feelings." Spencer quickly stated.

"What are you talking about, pretty boy?" Morgan questioned, his voice faltering slightly, taken off guard by the young genius' words.

"You know what he's talking about." Dave told him. "You and Garcia, what's happening with you two?"

"Yeah, tell me why you two aren't together again." Reid added.

Morgan let out a long sigh. He knew it would do him no good to deny his feelings to any of them. "It's not as easy as you guys make out."

"We know it's not easy. Dave and I are in the same situation." Hotch explained.

"I don't mean because of work, I mean because of me." He paused. "Come on you all know what I'm like, and I love my baby girl. I can't be with her because I could never risk hurting her."

"But you love her." Spencer assured him. "So you never will hurt her."

"Look, can we just drop this for now." He looked up and noticed all eyes were still on him, silently questioning his decision. "I'll think about it, I promise, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay."

"Anyway, Don't you three worry about what those girls are talking about in there?"

"No." They all replied simultaneously.

"Why? What do you think they're talking about?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm sure it's just harmless girl talk." Dave assured them.

"When has girl talk ever been harmless?" Morgan enquired, chuckling at his three friends and colleagues.

**Meanwhile **

Charlotte and Penelope were chatting away while washing their hands, when Emily and JJ came into the restroom.

"Hey, fancy seeing you in here." Charlotte greeted the two with a grin.

Emily gave her a small smile. "I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it gumdrop?" Garcia asked, taking in her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Emily stopped, unsure of what to say.

"What's going on Emily?" JJ encouraged her to continue, placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm late." She whispered after a short pause, almost inaudibly, but they all heard her.

"Late for what?" Charlotte asked looking confused.

"I'm late." She repeated louder, pointing down.

All three ladies eyes' widened as they realised what she was talking about. Emily Prentiss was pregnant.

"So am I." Another voice announced, before anyone had even congratulated Emily. "I'm late as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<strong>

**Thank you for reading,**

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffy.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Please leave a review,**

**Jade xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God!" Charlotte shouted excitedly, bouncing up and down. "You two are both pregnant?"

The two ladies nodded staring with wide eyes at each other.

"And Aaron is the father of yours, right?" Charlotte enquired

"Yes." Emily quickly responded. "Of course he is."

"And you, is Morgan the father? Please tell me it's Morgan."

Garcia nodded.

JJ and Charlotte pulled their two pregnant friends into a group hug. JJ spoke next. "This is amazing you two, congratulations."

"Yeah congrats." Charlotte added.

"Thank you." Emily grinned, pulling back from the hug. "I don't know how to tell Aaron, though. What if he doesn't…"

"Don't even think like that Em." JJ cut her off. "Hotch is going to love this."

"She's right Emily." Charlotte told her. "I barely know Aaron, but I see the way he looks you. He's fallen for you big time and he's the family man kind. Plus he already has Jack, I know he'll be happy about this baby."

"They're right." Garcia gave her a small smile. "It's me that should be worrying."

"Pen…"

"No, me and Morgan aren't even together. I thought maybe there was a chance after what happened that night, but he doesn't see me that way. He's never mentioned wanting children and he doesn't really seem the father type. He's going to hate me for this."

"That's not true." JJ quickly said.

"Yes it is." Garcia was near the point of tears now. "God why am I pregnant? I had sex with him once and we used a condom. Why isn't this you?" She glared at JJ. "You're married and you did it in every damn closet in the state of Nevada. Why aren't you pregnant?"

"Okay, firstly you don't know you only had sex once, you may not have used a condom every time. Secondly condoms aren't one-hundred percent effective. And thirdly it was only two closets"

"That we know of." Emily added with a smirk.

"Actually it was at least three, you guys did it in one of the store rooms in the place I work. That counts as a closet." Charlotte informed her.

"Okay, this is not helping our upset pregnant friend right now, is it?" JJ glared between Charlotte and Emily, who were now laughing away at her expense.

"Actually that bit of information did cheer me up a little." Garcia threw in, her lips quirking up some.

"In all seriousness PG," Emily took hold of her hand. "Forget Vegas for a minute and think of Morgan as you've always known him. If you came to him, pregnant with his child, would he ever reject you or the baby?"

"I don't know."

"Well I do." JJ assured her. "He may not be happy about it at first, but I promise you, he'll come round and he will love this child so much."

"Plus he's in love with you." Emily added.

"No he's not."

"Oh yeah he is."

"I say we go out there and tell them now." Charlotte announced, with far too much excitement.

"No! I will tell him, but not in front of everyone else." Garcia quickly protested.

"Yeah, I think I should tell Aaron on his own as well, I don't want him to feel pressured into feeling a certain way just because other people are around."

"Okay, that makes sense, I guess." Charlotte agreed, sounding slightly disappointed. "Do you think you will have told them before I leave?"

"Oh yeah, I plan on telling Aaron tonight."

"Probably not." Garcia said. "Hey, we should probably get back out there. They might be getting worried about us."

With that said, the four women exited the restroom and headed back over to the table.

"What were you girls talking about that took so long?" Dave asked, his eyes flickering between the four.

"Well, Charlotte told us about another closet you and JJ…" Garcia stopped, taking in the sight of Henry on Dave's lap, before looking over at Jack who was gazing up at her. "Visited." she finally finished with.

"Oh." Was all he could say to that, while looking over at his blushing wife.

"Come on, Baby Girl, what else were you talking about in there?" Morgan asked, flashing her that heartbreaking smile she loved to see, but hadn't seen for a while.

Her insides jumped at this. "Never you mind, Hot Stuff."

"Did my name come up in conversation?"

"You bet it did."

"Come on then spill, what were you talking about for all that time?" Morgan was being very persistent.

"Just girl talk Derek." Charlotte informed him.

"Yeah, just drop it." JJ threw in.

Emily was being very quiet and this didn't go unnoticed by Hotch. "Are you okay Em?"

"What? Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine."

"Very convincing lie, Princess." Morgan said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" Aaron wrapped an arm around her, very concerned now.

"Nothing's wrong exactly. It's just…"

"What?" He encouraged her to continue.

"I wanted to tell you later, when we were alone." She gazed into his eyes. "But if you really want to know now."

"Know what?"

"I'm pregnant, Aaron." She gave a small smile waiting for his response. "With your baby."

The table was in silence for a long time before Hotch finally spoke. "Emily, this is… amazing."

"You're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I can't believe it, I'm going to have another son or daughter, this is brilliant." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Does this mean I'm going to be a big brother?" Jack asked excitedly, climbing up onto Emily's knee.

"It sure does." She beamed at the little boy on her lap. "Are you happy about that?"

"Yes, I'm going to be the best big brother in the world." The five year old announced proudly.

Everybody congratulated the couple on their news, before continuing with their meal, while talking about all things baby.

"How about we make a little bet?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"On what?" Emily questioned, with a small look of disgust.

"The gender of the baby."

"Ooooo I bet it's a girl." Charlotte practically shouted, finding it hard to stay in her seat at the moment.

"Me too." JJ agreed, beaming over at Emily, who glared back at her.

"No, I think they'll have a boy." Morgan told them.

"I'm with my chocolate god on this one." Garcia added.

"Stop trying to make money out of our baby." Emily whined, holding her hand to her stomach.

"How much are we betting?" Rossi asked, ignoring Emily's outburst.

"Say twenty dollars?" Morgan suggested.

"I'm in." Rossi announced. "I say they're having a boy."

"Reid?" Morgan enquired.

"A girl."

"I think it's a girl too." Jack shouted, happily. He then turned and whispered to his father. "Daddy, can I borrow twenty dollars please?"

"Oh Jack, not you too." Emily complained, smiling at the little boy on her lap.

"Come on Gumdrop, it's just a bit of fun." Garcia informed her.

"Oh really?" Emily raised an eyebrow to her friend, flashing an evil smirk.

Garcia immediately stopped smiling at the look her friend was giving her. "Okay, lets forget the bet for now. What about names, have you thought of any names, yet?"

"Jeez Garcia, we haven't had time to think about that yet."

"What about Penelope, if it's a girl?" The tech girl suggested. "And Derek for a boy."

"We'll consider it." Emily told her, thinking it would be best not to argue with her.

"What about you Pen, have you thought of any names for yours?" Charlotte asked.

Penelope, Emily and JJ froze at Charlotte's words. Charlotte froze herself, as soon as she realised what she had said. She felt like a complete idiot and wanted to retract her comment, but she couldn't. _Oh no._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<strong>

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far,**

**Please keep 'em coming, you guys always manage to put a big smile on my face.**

**Will try to update quickly,**

**Jade xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Firstly, I would just like to say thank you so much for the amazing response to this story so far. 40 REVIEWS AFTER JUST 2 CHAPTERS! You guys are all amazing. Thank you!**

**Secondly, for those of you who haven't been on my profile, I have exams coming up soon (Philosophy, Psychology and Ethics.), so updates will be slower than usual. I am so sorry, but I really have to revise. I promise to try to update as often as I can though**

* * *

><p>"What?" Reid questioned, confusion flooding his features as he looked between Garcia and Charlotte. "Garcia, are you pregnant?"<p>

Garcia said nothing, she just glared at Charlotte, as tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes.

"No." Charlotte quickly jumped in. "No, I didn't mean it like that." She tried to keep her voice calm, but couldn't. It came out shaky and panicked. "I just meant… I just meant, does she have any names picked out, for when she does decide to have a baby."

Nobody bought it. Even Charlotte knew that was a waist of time.

"Garcia?" Reid encouraged her to answer.

Everybody waited for what felt like a lifetime in silence for her response. The tech girl's eyes flickered between all of her friends, except Morgan. She couldn't look at him.

"Is it mine?" Morgan finally asked through his teeth, when he couldn't take the silence any longer.

She nodded, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"And what? You just weren't going to tell me?" He spat. "You thought I didn't have a right to know?"

"No, of course you do." She quickly defended, turning to face him. "I just…" She paused as she locked onto his angry gaze, trying to think of what to say, as the built up liquid finally escaped her own eyes.

"You just what?"

"I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone else."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Garcia answered harshly. "Do you really think I'd keep your own child a secret from you? What kind of person do you think I am?" There was a short pause before she continued. "Jesus Derek, I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react. I was scared you'd hate me. But it doesn't matter anymore, because it's clear you already hate me."

More tears fell as the young girl stood and quickly ran out of the diner.

"Penelope wait!" Morgan called, as she disappeared. He swiftly raced after her, leaving a shocked team behind.

There was a long silence before Rossi finally spoke. "You two aren't pregnant, are you?" he asked, looking between Charlotte and JJ.

"No." They quickly responded in unison.

"I can't believe I just let that slip." Charlotte put her head in her hands. "I'm such a freaking idiot."

"No you're not." Spencer quickly assured her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Come on, you can say it." She looked up at him. "That was pretty stupid."

He chuckled softly, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Okay yes, yes it was." He gave his girlfriend a small smile. "But there's nothing you can do about it."

"At least now Garcia doesn't have to think of a way to tell him." JJ said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure Pen won't see it like that." Charlotte told her.

"So… we're going to have two BAU babies." Aaron announced after a long pause, hoping to brighten the mood.

"I know, it's incredible." JJ added, picking up on what he was trying to do. "I could barely believe it when I found out."

"When exactly did you find out?" Dave asked his wife, poking her lightly in the side.

"Today, just a minute ago in the restroom." JJ glanced over at Emily. "So Em, how does it feel knowing you're gonna be a mom?"

"Amazing." She grinned at her blonde friend. "I just hope Morgan and Penelope are out there finally getting their act together."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

"Penelope wait!" Morgan called to her again, after he left the diner. "Come back!"

The young tech girl heard him calling for her but chose to ignore him, she couldn't talk to him right now.

"Baby girl, please stop running." His voice softened as he shouted for her again. "This can't be good for our baby."

Morgan sprinted after her and it didn't take him very long to catch up to her. "Penelope, please."

Garcia could feel and hear how close he was, she knew she had no chance of outrunning him.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry." He placed his hand on her shoulder, and finally she turned to look at him, through her tear filled eyes. "I overreacted."

"I was going to tell you." Her voice pleaded with him through her sobs, begging him to believe her.

"I know."

"I would never keep your own child from you."

"I know." He pushed the stray hair behind her ears, before wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

She flashed him a small smile, giving him a nod that let him know he was forgiven for his outburst.

"Lets start this again." He winked at her. "So… we're having a baby?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well with our good looks, this kid's gonna be the best looking kid to ever walk the planet." He inwardly cheered when she laughed at his comment. "Not to mention, what it's going to be like if it gets your personality and brain."

"And your charm and strength." Garcia added, now beaming at the man in front of her.

"Yeah, we're going have one awesome child." He told her.

"Yes we are."

"And we're going to be awesome parents."

Garcia nodded and, before she could talk herself out of it, quickly leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Morgan's lips.

As she pulled back from the kiss, Morgan guided his arms around her and laced his fingers behind her back, holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead, before turning and leading her back to the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again,<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys.**

**I will try to update as quickly as I can,**

**Thanks again,**

**Jade xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Another month had passed since the pregnancy announcements. Both woman had started to experience morning sickness and it was far from pleasant for all of the team. Garcia was the first to experience this less happy side of the pregnancy, after Morgan brought her, her usual coffee. The moment the smell entered her nose, she was diving towards the trash can.

Emily soon followed her lead less than a week later and now both woman were really struggling to keep anything down. The two women were far from impressed by the fact they couldn't go anywhere near coffee, which they both wanted desperately, but even the smell made them vomit. The team were also suffering because of this, as they could no longer drink coffee in front of either of their pregnant friends.

Many of the girls favourite foods were now off the cards, as these triggered the same response as the coffee.

More than anything Emily Prentiss hated being relegated to desk duty. She was still going along with the team on cases, but she had to stay at the police station and work the profile from a desk. She knew that this was the right thing to do as she would never forgive herself if something happened to her unborn child because she wanted to get in on the action, but she couldn't help but hate not being able to do her job properly.

Since the incident between Morgan and Garcia at the diner, the two had been getting along great. He was there for her anytime she needed him, day or night. He brought her anything she wanted at work, waiting on her hand and foot and had spent a number of nights on her couch when she first started experiencing the joyful event that is morning sickness, holding her hair for her and soothing her as best he could.

Emily had practically moved in with Aaron and Jack. She still had her own apartment, but she hadn't slept there since she had announced the pregnancy. Both Hotchners had done everything they could to keep Emily happy and fed. The pregnant brunette had gained an unusual craving for cheese sandwiches and they were one of the few foods she always managed to keep in her system. She was practically living off cheese sandwiches and chocolate milk.

It was Thursday afternoon, Emily was sat in the bullpen working through the large pile of paperwork on her desk, when Reid came into the area and called for her attention.

"Hey Reid. What's up?" She greeted him, smiling up at him as she took in his excited expression.

"I was just talking to Charlotte." He grinned at her. "She's coming here tomorrow evening and she's going to spend a couple of days with me again."

"That's great news. I'm really happy for you." Emily's eyes followed the happy genius, as he took his seat at his desk. "You're really in love with her aren't you?"

"More than I ever thought possible." He replied honestly.

"Why don't you ask her to move in with you?"

"I have." The younger profiler let out a sigh. "She doesn't want me to think she's using me."

"You… don't think that do you?" Emily asked, sure she knew the answer already but felt the need to ask anyway.

"Of course not." Spencer replied, quickly. "Charlotte's easily one of the sweetest people I've ever met. I've asked her to move in with me sixteen times now, but she won't."

"I'm sure she'll come round soon. She loves you."

"I know." He gave her a small smile. "I have a plan anyway."

"Ooooo, do tell." Emily encouraged him to explain his plan.

"I'll tell you if it works."

"Spoil sport." The brunette woman pouted. Her line of thought changed completely as Anderson walked past her desk, a cup of coffee in his hands. Emily immediately felt queasy as the smell hit her.

Reid noticed the change in his friend. "Emily, are you okay?"

"Not really. I feel like I'm gonna puke. I miss coffee." She placed her head in her hands, slowly moving head closer and closer to the desk, until she was laying it down on it.

"You know, morning sickness is almost always over by 14 weeks of pregnancy." Reid told her matter of factly, unsure whether he should attempt to comfort her or go and get Hotch. He stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're approximately ten weeks pregnant, so that means you only have four weeks of morning sickness left at the most."

Emily gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Reid, but I'm sure I'll be one of the small minority that has it for longer than that."

At this point Hotch, having spotted his pregnant girlfriend with her head down on her desk, came down the stairs from his office and walked over to her. "Em honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed out quietly, gazing up at her boyfriend.

He wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm okay." She sat up to look at him properly. "Honestly, I'm feeling a bit sick, but it's not as bad as usual. I just caught a whiff of Anderson's coffee when he walked past."

"Okay." Hotch quickly glanced around the area checking to see who was around, before placing a soft kiss to Emily's lips. "Is there anything I can get you, before I get back to my paperwork?"

"I could do with some paper, I'm running pretty low, but I can get it myself." She assured him.

Aaron choose to ignore the final part of her sentence. "I'll go get you some paper." He gave her one more kiss before heading towards the supply closet.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Hotch shouted as he opened the door to the supply closet. He quickly closed the door and waited outside.<p>

Moments later David Rossi came out of the closet, followed by a red faced Jennifer Jareau.

"What the hell are you two playing at?"

"Sorry sir." JJ quickly said, unable to look her boss in the eye.

"Seriously, for a moment lets forget the fact that I'm sick of seeing you two naked, but I just can't believe you would be foolish enough to do… that, here."

Silence.

"What if I had have been Strauss? We would have been two agents down right now."

"I'm sorry." JJ repeated, unsure of what else to say. "It won't happen again."

"Why did it happen in the first place?" Hotch questioned, clearly angry with his friends.

"We just…" JJ started, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Couldn't help ourselves." Dave finished for her, earning a glare from Hotch.

"Well you're gonna have to help yourselves from now on, don't let this happen again." With that said Hotch marched off down the hall and back into the bullpen.

"Hey." Emily greeted him. "Where's my paper?"

"Oh, sorry I… got distracted."

"Oh, are you okay? You look really flushed." Emily looked past Hotch as JJ and Dave came into the bullpen, looking embarrassed. "Tell me they didn't?"

"They did." Hotch told her.

"Oh God. And did you walk in on them… Again?"

"I did."

Emily couldn't stop the laughter from rippling through her.

"Hey, it's not funny." Hotch told her, exiting the bullpen once again, before returning with her paper this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey.<strong>

**Couldn't help throwing in another closet.**

**Next chapter will be based around Reid and Charlotte.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far,**

**Please, please, please keep 'em coming.**

**Will try to update as soon as I can,**

**Jade xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday evening came, without a case (Thank God), and Reid was at the airport eagerly awaiting the arrival of his girlfriend. It was already an hour after her flight was due in, damn delayed flights, but it didn't matter, Reid would wait for her forever if he had to.

Another ten minutes passed before finally a voice announced her flight's arrival. About thirty minutes later Charlotte appeared with her luggage.

Reid rushed over to her the moment he spotted her, throwing his arms around her and pressing a hungry kiss to her lips.

"Miss me?" Charlotte asked teasingly, when her boyfriend released her lips.

The young genius nodded, blushing at his own actions. He was never one for public displays of affection, but around Charlotte, he just couldn't control himself. He missed her so much when she was gone.

Charlotte giggled softly, before placing a light kiss on his lips. "I missed you too."

Spencer took her luggage from her, then the pair made their way out of the airport and headed back to his place. The car journey was filled with happy chatting, mostly about what they'd been up to and how Emily and Penelope were getting on.

They finally arrived at Spencer's apartment and Charlotte settled down in front of the television while Spencer prepared their dinner in the kitchen. Charlotte offered to help him, but he insisted on doing it himself while she relaxed.

Later on the couple sat at the table eating the delicious meal Spencer had cooked. That was one of the added bonuses of having Charlotte around, eating a freshly cooked meal. Reid never made the effort to cook when it was just him, even though he was a very good cook, he always just heated up a microwave meal or ate some snack foods. He loved cooking for other people, but up until recently he hardly ever had.

"Oh my God, that was easily the best meal I have ever eaten in my life." Charlotte announced after swallowing her last mouthful and holding her hands to her, now full, stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Spencer replied, with a small smile.

"Smart, sweet, handsome and an amazing cook." She grinned as she listed her boyfriends qualities. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He repeated, blushing slightly as he gazed deeply into her blue pools.

They spent a short while just staring into each others eyes, before Charlotte finally ended the contest, giggling shyly as she looked away. "Okay so you cooked this amazing meal, it's only fair that I clean up."

"No." Spencer quickly protested, leaping up from his seat. "We still have dessert."

"Dessert? I don't think I can eat anymore."

"Oh, sorry." Spencer's face dropped. "I didn't think."

Charlotte took in his disappointed reaction and quickly placed her hand over his. "Did you make the dessert?"

He nodded, offering her a small half-hearted smile.

"Well in that case, I'm gonna have to make room for it."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to." She cut him off. "I feel less full already and I can't wait to see and taste whatever you've made."

"It's just a cheesecake."

"I love cheesecake." She half shouted, excitedly.

Spencer couldn't stop the childish grin that spread across his face as he glanced at her. "Okay, I'll go get it."

With that said, Spencer picked up the dirty plates off of the table and headed into the kitchen, depositing them on the counter, before cutting two slices of cheesecake and grabbing something else out of the kitchen drawer and heading back into the front room.

He placed the plates with the cake on onto the table while trying to keep the small box in his hand hidden.

He obviously didn't do a very good job. "Hey, what's that?" Charlotte asked, gesturing to the small black velvet box in his right hand.

"It's a ring." Spencer replied quietly, before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh my God! Are you proposing to me?" She jumped back slightly, obviously shocked by this.

"That was the plan." He informed her, really unsure of what to do next. This wasn't exactly how he pictured it in his head. Another nervous laugh escaped his lips as he took a step back from the table.

The two were silent for a long time, while their eyes darted everywhere around the room, apart from in the direction of each other.

After Charlotte had finally let the situation sink in, she risked a glace at the man before her. "Well?" She questioned, a small teasing tone present in her voice.

"Well what?"

She said nothing to that, she just beamed at him from her seat, waiting for him to figure out what to do next.

After a few seconds of deliberation, Spencer dropped down onto one knee and took hold of Charlotte's hand. "Charlotte, the last two months have been the best two months of my life. And that's because of you. You bring out the best in me and I'm not just saying that, everybody has noticed it. You make me more confident than I ever thought I could be and you make me so happy. You're the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful girl I've ever met and I love you. I've been in love with you from the moment you yelled at me outside the hotel in Vegas." Charlotte giggled at that as the tears of happiness fell from her eyes. "I know that technically, I've already asked you to marry me, but we haven't spoken of that since Vegas, so what I'm trying to say here is," Spencer released his grip on Charlotte's hand and opened up the small black box, revealing a gorgeous gold ring with a fairly large diamond. "Charlotte Elisabeth Anne Perry, will you marry me?"

"Yes." The young girl managed to squeal out, through her rapidly increasing tears.

Spencer took the ring from the box and placed it on her ring finger. "Perfect." He beamed up at her, salty liquid now escaping his own eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Charlotte launched forward off the chair, wrapping her arms around her fiancée, knocking him backwards onto the floor. "Sorry." She apologised after his back hit the floor.

"It's fine." He assured her, gently stroking her hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful."

"Really?" She questioned, with a giggle. "I doubt I look beautiful right now. I bet I look like a old wet mop."

"Yeah, but you're my old wet mop." He teased. "And you always look beautiful."

Charlotte let out a loud laugh at that, before her lips descended onto his starting a tender kiss that swiftly heated up.

The young girl eventually broke away from the kiss and stood, pulling her fiancée up with her. They cleaned up together and then settled down in front of the TV, Charlotte snuggled into Spencer's chest, with his arm around her.

"Hey." Reid called softly for her attention.

"Hey yourself." She replied, turning her head to look at him.

This being the seventeenth time he had asked now, there was no new way of saying it, so he just came out with bluntly. "Move in with me."

"Spencer…"

"Please." He cut her off, not liking the sound of her tone as his name fell from her lips. "I love you and I don't want us to be apart anymore than we have too."

"I love you too and I want to. I promise you I want to." She pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "I just don't think I should."

Reid let out a small sigh. "Why not?" He questioned softly.

"Mostly because of Michelle and Billy." She answered honestly. "I've practically raised them all by myself for the past few years, I don't think I should leave them."

"But they're in college now, Michelle lives in California with her college friends and Billy is living on campus."

"I know, I know they're not kids anymore." She looked away from him as she continued. "It's just that they've depended on me and I know they don't anymore, but I don't like the idea of living so far away, just in case they ever need me."

"Hey, it's not like you're moving to China, you'll only be a short plane ride away and we'll still visit." He assured her, his eyes silently pleading with her to agree to this. "I go to Vegas to visit my mom, we can go every weekend I'm not on a case if you want to."

"I know. I don't even see them that often anymore anyway. We wouldn't need to visit every weekend."

"What else?" Spencer asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You said it's mostly about Michelle and Billy. What else is bothering you?"

She let out a long sigh, as she gazed into his pleading eyes. "I guess I'm still worried that all this is too good to be true. I'm scared one day you'll stop loving me." Tears escaped her eyes once more, however not the same happy tears she shed before.

"Charlotte, that is never going to happen. I just proposed to you and you can ask anybody who knows me, that is not something I do for fun, despite what happened in Vegas." He brushed one hand over her hair as the other trailed patterns up and down her back. "I love you so much and being with you makes me happy and I think it makes you happy too."

She nodded her head. "So happy."

"That's why I want to spend every second I can with you."

Charlotte remained quiet for a very long time, thinking everything through over and over again in her head. "Okay." She finally said.

"Okay?"

She grinned up at him, pulling his hand away from her hair to lace their fingers together. "I'll move in with you."

"Really?" He enquired, almost unable to believe it.

"Really." She confirmed, placing a firm kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dr Spencer Reid felt like the luckiest man in the world at this moment. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy. He gazed at his fiancée, still completely shocked that he had ever managed to get someone so loving and beautiful to agree to marry him. Just then a thought popped into his head that caused him to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Charlotte asked.

"I would just like to apologise in advance."

"For what?" She questioned, confused and a little worried.

"I told the team we'd meet up with them for lunch tomorrow and I promise that the moment we tell them about the engagement, Penelope Garcia, with the help of Emily and JJ, will take charge of your life until we are married."

**Hey,**

**Sorry about the wait, this chapter took me a lot longer than I thought it would.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Exams are finally over. YAY!**

**Thank you so, so much for all the wonderful reviews so far. You are all amazing.**

**Please keep 'em coming.**

**I will try to update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I've done a hell of a lot of research into babies/pregnancies, for this story, as I have no children and I'm an only child, so I'm no expert. Some of what I found has been a bit contradictory, but I think I have a pretty good idea of how everything works now. If I make any mistakes I'm sorry, blame Google.**

B**ig apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. My computer hasn't been working for a long time and then when I finally got it working again I couldn't manage to connect it to the internet. I will try to be as quick as I can with the next update, but my laptop still isn't working perfectly and it keeps deleting my work so sorry if there's another delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning Spencer brought Charlotte to the diner they ate at last time she was here. They met up with the rest of the team along with Jack and Henry. After everybody had said their greeting and settled down at the table, Spencer looked to Charlotte asking for conformation that it was okay to announce their news.

She gave him a small nod and moved her chair closer to him, before snuggling into his side.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Hey guys, there's something we want to tell you."

"Is Charlotte pregnant too?" Garcia asked ginning over at the pair.

"No." Reid quickly answered. "Right?" He glanced at Charlotte.

"Right." She confirmed, purposely stretching her hand out further onto the table showing off the new shiny item.

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is?" JJ asked, being the first to spot the ring on her younger friends ring finger.

Charlotte nodded, beaming over at the blonde, her grin stretched from ear to ear.

"You're getting married?" Emily and Penelope asked almost simultaneously as they too spotted the small item of jewellery.

"What?" Morgan questioned, as he hadn't noticed the ring yet.

"Yes. We are getting married." Reid told the team, who now sat around the table wearing huge smiles, beaming at the youngest member of their team and his fiancée.

"Congratulations kid." Morgan said, giving the young doctor a gentle pat on the back.

Everybody spent the remainder of lunch congratulating the couple and talking all things wedding.

As Reid predicted Garcia immediately took charge of the 'wedding committee'. But he knew Charlotte didn't mind, she loved his friends and he couldn't remember a time he'd been this happy.

xxx

Later in the week Garcia and Emily arrived at the hospital for their first scan. Morgan and Hotch accompanied the girls.

Garcia was going in to get her scan first and Emily's was booked straight after.

After a few minutes, Penelope was taken in for her scan, with Morgan in tow.

"So how are we feeling?" The cheery lady, named Cheryl, asked her, when she was settled on the bed.

"Now I'm good, but the morning sickness is a bitch." Garcia told her.

"Well, that shouldn't last too much longer." She informed her with a smile.

They continued making small talk as she prepared Garcia. Morgan stayed in the background, keeping very quiet, just waiting for the chance to see his daughter or son for the first time.

Morgan had never thought of himself as the father type. When he thought about his future he'd never pictured himself with children. But right now he was so happy. He knew he was going to be a great Dad and, it went without saying that Garcia was going to be an amazing Mom.

"Okay, we'll be able to see the heartbeat on the scan, but don't worry if we can't hear it, not everybody can hear the heartbeat this early in the pregnancy."

Cheryl pointed out the baby on the monitor and informed them that everything looked good, explaining what sort of changes would be happening at this stage in the pregnancy.

The moment the black and white image appeared on the screen, Morgan and Garcia both got teary eyes. This was their child and it was going to be so loved. Not just by them, but also their friends.

When the pair came out of the room they showed the picture of their child to Hotch and Emily and it wasn't long before Emily was called in for her scan.

Cheryl was doing Emily's scan also. She greeted Emily and Hotch and got them settled in the room. She went over how everything was going to work.

Hotch held tightly onto Emily's hand as their scan appeared on the screen. They looked at each other, before turning their attention to Cheryl.

Their many years working as profilers had taught them to notice changes in peoples behaviour and they both noticed a change in Cheryl's. She was spending far to long examining the screen and her eyes kept flickering towards Emily.

A flood of panic and worry flowed through them. "What's wrong?" Emily asked, when she couldn't take it any longer.

Cheryl turned to Emily fully and flashed her a smile. "Nothing's wrong. But I'm pretty sure I'm picking up two separate heartbeats."

"Two?" Hotch questioned, moving closer to the monitor.

"Two?" Emily repeated. "You mean mine and the baby's, right?"

"No." Cheryl told her with a grin. "I mean you're having twins. Congratulations."

**Hello,**

**Sorry this one is a little short,**

**I've had to write it about five time because my laptop kept deleting it.**

**I will try to update soon, but that really depends on if my laptop will work properly.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
